emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 6873 (19th May 2014)
"Priya and David fear for their baby as the medical team rushes over to the incubator; and Moira worries about what James might do next." (TV Times synopsis) __TOC__ Plot David and Jai arrive at the hospital just as Priya and baby are whisked off. David worries when he realises the baby might be in danger. Moira remains fearful of what James will do next. Charity tries to get out of the honeymoon by telling Declan that Megan shouldn't be left alone with the business, but he is insistent. Chas is disappointed to learn that James got the farm in Bridlington and she doubts there relationship will survive that far apart. As they stand over the incubator, David assures Priya that she will be a good mum, but she is scared and not ready. Charity is forced to hide her passport and pretend that she can't find it in order to get out of the honeymoon. As David nags Priya about eating something, the monitor starts beeping. They are forced to step back as the doctors and nurses rush over. Doctor Woolridge informs Priya that they're treating the baby for sepsis. Priya worries that it's down to anorexia, but she's assured it isn't. She decides to name the baby Amba. Moria suggests that she and James continue to run Butlers Farm together rather than he and Pete moving to a new farm and disrupting their relationships with Chas and Debbie. Charity stages a fake search for the passport at Mulberry Cottage. Noah's upset but Declan suggests that they go to Liverpool and get her another passport and then go away at the weekend. Dan is honest with Kerry over why he doesn't want to marry her, explaining about his previous disasters with Ali and Chas. His words unintentionally end up hurting her. Chas is secretly delighted when James tells her that he's staying and will be continuing the partnership at the farm with Moira. James makes it clear to Moira that he's still not decided whether or not to tell Adam the truth or not yet. Cast Regular cast *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Alicia Metcalfe - Natalie Anderson *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *James Barton - Bill Ward *Georgia Sharma - Trudie Goodwin *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Declan Macey - Jason Merrells *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Charity Macey - Emma Atkins *Noah Macey - Jack Downham *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Amba Metcalfe - Ava Jayasinghe (uncredited) *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan Guest cast *Doctor Woolridge - Violet Patton-Ryder *Nurse - Rebecca Hutchinson Locations *Mulberry Cottage - Living room, Kitchen, Stairs *The Woolpack - Backroom *Dale Head - Living room/kitchen, Stairs *Farrers Barn - Living room *Butlers Farm - Farmhouse kitchen *Home Farm - Office *Hotten General Hospital Category:2014 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes